Their Characters, Our World
by Zoey Rowan
Summary: What would happen if some characters from books made it into our world? Well, first off, we need to decide who those characters would be.
1. Episode 1

What would happen if some characters from books made it into our world? Well, first off, we need to decide who those characters would be. So, I am proud to introduce…..  
ERAGON SHADESLAYER!!!!!  
ARYA DRÖTTNINGU!!!!  
MATRIM CAUTHON!!!!!  
RAND AL'THOR!!!!!!!!  
YODA, JEDI MASTER!!!!!!!!

And I am you host, Althea. Let's give all the vic…I mean participants a big hand!!!

……*cricket's chirping*  
Eragon: Awkward.  
Althea: Oh shut up Eragon.  
Arya: So, what are we doing?  
Althea: Well, you are all being transported to my world. We are going to see how you react to the surroundings.  
Eragon: ……huh?  
Althea: *slaps face* Just be quiet and we will see.

EPISODE 1!!!!!!!!!!

The gang is gathered in Althea's house. Rand and Mat are staring at the TV screen in fascination and Arya has discovered the wonders of…MAKE-UP!!!!!  
Althea: ARYA!!! No, that eye shadow does NOT go with that outfit!! (Not that I would know, I know nothing about make-up. ^-^)  
Arya: Well, what does?  
Althea: Watch and learn.  
*Thirty minutes later*  
Everyone, I would like you to meet, the new Arya!!!  
Arya steps out, dressed in a white mini with a light pink top, her black hair curled.  
Eragon: *drool*  
Althea: *slaps him upside the head*  
Eragon: Owie!!! *faints*  
Rand: Wow, Arya, you look nice.  
Arya, shyly: Thank you.  
Mat, rolling his eyes: Ok, enough. Althea, what is there to eat?  
Yoda: Think of your stomach all the time you must not. More to life there is.  
Mat: Yeah, yeah, whatever.  
Yoda hits Mat over the head with his all-powerful walking stick.  
Mat: OWIE!!!!!  
Althea: Crybaby. *hands him an ice pack*  
Mat: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!! IT IS COLD!!!!!!!!!!!  
Althea: Uh, yeah, it is an ice pack, you twit. You put it on the place that hurts.  
Mat: Huh??  
Althea: Here. *puts the ice pack on his head*  
Mat: Oh.  
Rand is currently staring at Arya, thinking she is at least as pretty as Elayne, Aviendha and Min (Get those thoughts out of your head, you unfaithful pig!!!!).  
Mat: Hey, Rand, look at this game!! It involves lots of lights and violence!!!  
Rand: COOL!!!  
The two boys start to play Medal of Honor on Althea's PS2.  
Althea: Dumb boys.  
A knock at the door attracts her attention. She opens it to find the totally hot guy from next door standing on her door step.  
Totally Hot Guy From Next Door (THGFND): Uh…hi. I was wondering if you knew what this thing is. *holds up a burnt lump that looks suspiciously like a lump of steak.*  
Althea: Um, no, I don't, but I bet I know who does.  
Arya pops her head up over Althea's  
Arya: Hi!!  
THGFND: Uh…Hi.  
Althea: Excuse us. *yanks Arya out of the doorway and goes to see who burnt that steak.*  
The boys: ………  
Yoda: Know who did it, I do not.  
Althea: Whatever.  
She returns to the door.  
Althea: Sorry, I couldn't figure it out.  
THGFND: That's ok. Later!  
Arya: Where did he go????  
Althea: He went back to his home, retard.  
Arya: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away to cry*  
Althea: Stupid elf.  
Rand: Soooooooooooooooo……..what do we do now?  
Everyone looks around. Althea pipes up.  
Althea: Let's go to Six Flags!!!  
Everyone: YEAH!!!  
They get into Althea's car and drive to Six Flags, Fiesta Texas. YAY!!!!

TO BE CONTINUED…………………..

IN THE NEXT EPISODE……

What surprises will await our crew at Six Flags? Will Arya ever find a guy?? And how many licks does it take to finish a tootsie roll pop??? Find out all this the next episode!!!!


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: I do Not own: the Wheel of Time, Eragon, Lord of the Rings or Star Wars. Those belong to, repsectively: I guess Harriet Jordan, Christopher Paolini, Who ever own the LOTR stuff and George Lucas. :D Enjoy!

Episode 2!!!!!!!!!!

Mat & Althea: Dude, lets go on that ride again!!!!  
Eragon & Rand: *barf*  
Yoda: Gone on the Rattler six times we have. Wise not is seven times.  
Mat: So??? It is awesome!!!! And we have Flash Passes, so we can just skip the line!!! *drags Althea onto the Rattler again*  
Yoda: Stupid he is. Come with me, everyone else.  
Rand, Eragon and Arya follow Yoda to the Looney Tune Log Ride. Rand gets scared and hides behind Arya from the cartoons.  
Meanwhile….  
Mat & Althea: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mat: Ok, what now? This is the seventh time we have ridden the Rattler.  
Althea: How about the Superman??? That one is AWESOME!!!  
Mat: Where???  
Mat and Althea head to the Superman, where they sit in the front row and ride it four times in a row.  
Mat: Dude, let's get our pictures with the Justice League!!!!  
Mat and Althea get their pictures. Meanwhile, Yoda, Rand, Eragon and Arya are having a blast in the Lazy River in the water park part of Six Flags. Suddenly….  
Mat: Cannonball!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Water: WHOOOOOSSHH!!!!! SPLASH!!!  
Arya: My hair!!!! I had it perfect!!! DAMN YOU MATRIM CAUTHON!!!!  
Mat, to Althea: I don't think she likes me.  
Althea, watching Rand comfort Arya: Nope. She doesn't like me either. But I don't care. She is a royal pain in the ass. *pulls a face at Arya*  
Mat laughs and grabs a tube. The two friends grab hold of each other's tube and float down the Lazy River.  
Later that evening….  
Rand: Dudes, there is a cool show tonight!!! Let's go watch it!!!  
Everyone, except Yoda, who passed out from exhaustion a while back: Alright!!!  
They watch the show, lots of fireworks. Althea turns to ask Rand a question and finds him eating Arya's face. She pokes Mat.  
Althea: Ick.  
Mat: I agree. Dudes, get a room!!!!  
Rand: Shut up Mat. Go find your own girl.  
Althea chokes on her Dr. Pepper with laughter. Rand glares at her before returning to his previous activity. (This is sick. I don't know why I even wrote it. Maybe because it was hilarious. Hey, who wants to be in this story?????)  
Eragon: WAAAAAAAAH!!!!! *dies*  
Mat and Althea move away from the two lovers.  
Althea: That is disgusting. The Princess of the Elves and the Dragon Reborn. *Sigh* What would Elayne, Min and Aviendha say?  
Someone taps on Althea's shoulder she looks up and shrieks when she sees who it is.  
Althea: JOSH!!! *jumps up and hugs*  
Josh: Althea…choking…not breathing…  
Althea: Sorry. *lets go* What are you doing here?  
Josh: Same thing you are, having fun. Who is this?  
Althea: This is Matrim Cauthon. Mat, this is Joshua Rising or Josh for short.  
Josh, buggy eyed: Mat? Dude, Althea is always talking about some dude called Mat from this story. Can't remember what it is though. What are you doing here?  
Mat: She is writing this story and put me in it. Oh, don't look behind you. There is major face eating going on over there.  
Josh: Who?  
Althea, disgusted: Arya and Rand. Ick. They NEED to get a room.  
Josh: Anyone who is making out need to get a room. Dude, look at the fireworks!!!!  
Everyone except for Arya and Rand watch the fireworks, studiously ignoring the two people making out behind them.  
Josh pulls out Tootsie Roll Pops.  
Josh: Who wants to see who can go the longest without chewing?  
Mat & Althea: ME!!  
The Tootsie eating contest begins.  
An Hour later….  
Mat: Dude, I still have my pop!!! It has been way over five hundred licks!! Look at it!! *the pop is about as big as a dime.*(I don't know how realistic this is. I am just having fun. :P)  
Josh: Sweet!! I bit into mine about fifteen minutes ago.  
Althea: I got tired of it a while back. I guess Mat is the winner!!  
Mat: *does a victory dance*  
Josh and Althea: …  
TO BE CONITUED……

IN THE NEXT EPISODE……...

What is up with Arya and Rand?? What stupid thing will Josh do?? Will Mat prove to be the champion of anymore of more of our greatest competitions? Find all that out next time!!!


	3. Episode 3

EPISODE 3!!!!!!!!!!

Our favorite crew stayed at Six Flags until the park closed. They stumbled out of the park's entrance and looked at each other.

Mat: What are we going to do now?

Althea, yawning: I don't know. Anyone have any ideas? We can go home or we can find some place to eat.

Josh: I wanna find someplace to eat.

Rand: I agree.

Arya: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…huh?

Althea: Arya, wake up, you retard.

Arya: Shut up, dumbass.

Yoda: ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Althea: Ok, we can drop Yoda off at my house and then go get something to eat.

Everyone piles into Althea's electric blue FJ Cruiser and they start driving. After about forty minutes, Althea slaps the wheel and laughs.

Althea: What are we doing? Rand, can you weave a Gateway to my house?

Rand: Huh? Oh yeah, sure. *he weaves a Gateway then falls asleep*

Althea: Josh, come help me get Yoda inside.

Josh and Althea take Yoda inside her curiously empty house. They put him in her brother's bed then head downstairs.

Althea: Hey, I am going to grab a drink, you want anything?

Josh: Nah. Meet you outside.

Althea nods and grabs a drink. She looks at the phone and checks caller I.D. and smiles.

Althea: I'll call them back later.

Althea walks back out to find strange noises coming from her car.

Althea: What the HELL is going on????

Mat: He started it!! *points to Rand*

Rand: He started it!! *points to Eragon*

Eragon: He started it!! *points to Mat*

Althea, rolling her eyes: Please, just be quiet. *turns the engine on and puts in a CD*

Rand: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! I hear music and there are no musicians!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!

Josh bops Rand over the head.

Josh: Be quiet, stupid. It is called a CD. You put it in a CD player and you can listen to the song over and over.

Althea: Ok, do we want to go to McDonalds, Taco Bell, Sonic or Whataburger?

Josh: Let's take them to Sonic.

Althea smiles and turns on her right turn signal.

Mat is sitting in the front seat, face pressed against window.

Mat: OOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rand, look it!!!

Rand: What??

Mat, whose face is still pressed against the window: SHINY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Althea grabs Mat's shirt collar and yanks him back.

Althea: Stop it!! You are going to clean that up tomorrow!!! I didn't get this car to have people press their faces against the window!!

Mat: Yerk!!!

Althea contemplates the shirt she just yanked him back by.

Althea: Josh, we can't take them anywhere like this.

Josh: Whaddya mean?

Althea: Well, look at them!!!

Josh studies the clothing of the people in the car. Rand and Mat are wearing embroidered coats and breeches, Eragon a tunic and breeches and Arya had changed back into her leather outfit.

Josh: You are right. We would get kicked out.

Althea: OK, we are going to take a detour and go to Wal*Mart.

Mat, face right next to the window: What is Wal*Mart?

Althea: A place we can get some clothes for you.

Mat: A seamstress?

Althea: No. Here, we can get clothes that are already made, so we don't have to wait days to get them back.

Mat: Oh.

Althea: Ok. Here we are!! Everyone out!!!

Everyone gets out and Josh and Althea herd the peopleses into the store.

Althea: Ok, Josh, you take to boys to the guy section. I am going with Arya to the girl section. Do you have a cell?

Josh: Yup. Ok guys, let's go.

Thirty minutes later, Arya and Althea head to the guy section with a basket full of shirts, pants, shorts and underwear. Heehee.

Josh: No, no, no!! Mat, that goes this way, not that way!!

Althea: So, how is it going?

Josh: Great. Except for they have no idea what is cool or not.

Althea: I'll take over. You and Arya go to the entertainment section and get some movies, CDs and CD players. Oh, and see if the new Medal of Honor game is out yet. And get the Star Wars and Eragon games and movies. I want them to see those.

Josh: Yeah, sure, what ever.

Althea: Alrighty then.

Althea helps the boys find some clothes and soon they have two baskets full of clothes.

Althea: That was an interesting experience that I hope I never have to repeat.

They leave the store and stuff everything into the back of the FJ.

Althea: Ok, we are going to go to Sonic. Now, everyone has to be quiet so I can think.

Person in the place: Hello, Welcome to Sonic, can I take your order?

Althea places a ridiculously large order, with lots of slushies and burgers with Texas Toast. Fifteen minutes later, the order arrives.

Althea: Thank you!!

Back home, they all pile out and help carry everything into the house.

Mat: Man, we got a lot of stuff.

Althea: Yeah. Now, just put the clothes in here and then come eat. Josh, where is the bag with the movies and games??

Josh: Right here.

Althea, taking the bag: What do we want to watch…Ah, here is a good one!! *pops "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" into the DVD player.* Trust you to get this movie, Josh.

They watch the movie while they eat their Sonic. Mat drinks his slushie too fast and gets a brain freeze.

Mat: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!

Althea: Oh shut up Mat. It will go away after a few seconds.

It is after three in the morning when the movie is over. Rand and Arya have long since fallen asleep on the couch but everyone else is wide awake from the sugar.

Althea: Ok, wanna watch another movie?

Josh: Althea, your answering machine is beeping.

Althea: Thanks. *presses the play button*

Answering Machine: You have One New message. *beep* Hey Althea, this is Seth. Hey, uh, I know it is really late, but I was wondering if you have heard from Katy. I know you guys are hanging out a lot recently, what with the play and stuff. So, yeah. Uh, give me a call sometime, I am going to be up all night working on stuff. Oh shit, I didn't realize just HOW late it is. Damn it, I am sorry. Well, talk to you later. *beep*

Althea: Well, that was interesting. Katy is out of town. You would think Seth would know that. Whatever. *puts another movie in the DVD player.

Josh: Aren't you going to call him?

Althea: Who? Seth? Nope. You see, we have this agreement. We aren't supposed to call each other after twelve. Otherwise, we talk forever about nothing.

Josh: Oh.

Everyone is too tired to watch another movie, so they go to bed.

TO BE CONTINUED…….

IN THE NEXT EPISODE…..

What will happen when the gang is taken to a public place like school???


	4. Episode 4

EPISODE 4!!!!!!!!!!

The next morning, Althea's alarm wakes her up at 6 o'clock. She turns over to find Mat lying on the end of her bed, snoring.

Althea: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mat, falling off the bed: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Althea & Mat: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Althea, pulling the covers up to her chin to hide her cut up electric blue and green tank top, glares at Mat: You don't come into a girl's room uninvited!!! Heathen!!!!

Mat: Sorry. Rand was snoring.

Althea: Look who is talking. Now, out, so I can get dressed.

Mat leaves and Althea locks the door while she dresses in camo pants and a white tank top(don't tell me that this isn't something people really wear to school. I don't care.) She grabs her backpack and heads downstairs.

Mat, looking up from his breakfast: Whatcha doing?

Althea: I have to go to school.

Mat: School?

Althea: Yeah, a place people have to go to get educated.

Mat: Oh. *thinks about that for a minute* Can I go?

Althea: Weeeeell……alright. But you have to do what I say. Don't freak out about everything, ok? Promise?

Mat: By my hope of salvation and rebirth in the Light, I will do as you say.

Althea: Good. Now hurry up and get dressed, I need to leave soon.

Mat hurries to get dressed while Althea writes out a note for the others.

_I have gone to school. Yoda is in charge. Do what he says. Mat is coming with me. If you need to contact me, call my cell, 665-6661. There is cereal in the pantry and other stuff in the fridge. I showed you how to work the DVD player, so watch movies or play games or something. What ever you do, do NOT leave the house. See you guys this afternoon. Althea._

Mat appears, wearing his new clothes.

Althea: Alright. Now, go get in the car, I will be there in a moment.

Althea grabs some fruit and her keys. She locks the door and hurries to the car.

Mat: So, were exactly is this school?

Althea: I'll show you. Now, when we get there, I am going to sign you in as a visitor. (I am not sure how public schools work this, so I am just making this up. The closest thing I have ever done to a public school is a co-op, where a bunch of homeschoolers get together and we take classes together once a week. J) You have to stay with me, no wandering off, got it?

Mat: Yeah, sure, stay with you.

Althea: And please, try not to let the whole school know that you aren't from this world.

Mat: Alright.

They pull up in front of the school and get out. Mat stares at the huge building until Althea pokes him.

Althea: Ok, just follow me.

Voice Behind Althea: Althea!!! Hey!!!

Althea turns around and smiles.

Althea: Hey Kim!! What's up?

Kim: Oh, nothing much. Hey, who is this?

Althea: Oh, this is Mat. Mat, Kim.

Mat: Uh…hi.

Kim: Hi. So, Althea, please tell me you did the Spanish homework. I was SOOOOOOO busy this weekend, I didn't get it done.

Althea: Oh, shit!! I didn't get it done either. At least we have time before Spanish. If we don't get it done, Sra. Delgado will kill us.

Kim: Yeah. Hey, Mat, do you know Spanish?

Althea: Mat doesn't…

Mat: Spanish? Is that like the Old Tongue?

Kim: Old Tongue??

Althea: Mat has…a few issues, one being he lives half the time in an alter universe.

Kim: Oh.

Althea: Well, I have to go sign Mat in. See ya later Kim.

Althea and Mat walk up to the main building. Mat keeps staring at everything like a dope.

Althea, poking Mat is the ribs: Stop looking around like you have never been in a building before.

Mat, rubbing his side: What is it with women and hitting???

Althea: That wasn't a hit, that was a poke. There is a difference.

Mat: Whatever. Oh, look, SHINY!!! *runs off to look at some thing shiny*

Althea: MAT!!! Get your skinny white ass back over here before I kick it half way into the damn Wheel!!! *has to chase Mat down the halls*

WHAM!!!! Althea runs straight into Stephen, the HOTTEST guy in high school.

Althea, under her breath: Damn you to Hades, Matrim Cauthon.

Stephen: You ok?

Althea: Yeah, I am fine. Excuse me, I need to go find my friend. BYE!!

Althea runs off. She finds him hiding outside the girl's bathroom.

Althea: Damn it Mat, get away from…

The door opens….

TO BE CONTINUED……

IN THE NEXT EPISODE…..

Will Mat ever learn? Who is coming out of the bathroom? And is cafeteria food REALLY as bad as they say? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!!

Director: And CUT!!! That's a wrap!!! :D


	5. Episode 5

EPISODE 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mat looked up when the door opened. A slim girl in pink stepped out, looked around and blinked when she saw Mat and Althea.

Slim girl: So, Chandlers, showing off your newest victim?

Althea, trying not to grind her teeth: Hello Victoria. Mat, this is Victoria. Victoria, my friend Mat Cauthon.

Mat: 'Ello.

Victoria: Chandlers, you did work on the biology assignment, didn't you?

Althea: Duh. Not that I heard a word from you all weekend. We are supposed to be working on the project _together_, remember?

Victoria, flipping her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder: Yeah. I am helping. You do the work, and we both stand up there and give the presentation. We both know you will do it to avoid getting an F.

Althea: Whatever. I don't mind getting that F if it means you didn't help.

Victoria: Fine. I'll be at your house at five. You had better be ready. *flounces off to find her "friends"*

Althea: Damn her fat ass.

Mat: What is up with her?

Althea: Oh, she is the "princess" of the school. The girl every guy wants to date, captain of the cheerleading squad, and totally brainless ditz.

Mat: Oh. *scratches his head* She isn't THAT pretty. And she looks like a stick. What is it with women here and being so skinny? There is nothing to hold!!

Althea, smacking him upside the head: I don't know. But don't talk like that!!! If a teacher heard you, we would both be dead. Come on, classes start any minute and we still need to sign you in. *drags Mat to the offices*

Althea signs Mat in as a visitor and the heads to class, still towing Mat. They just make it into their seats before the bell rings (isn't amazing how that always happens in stories, but never in real life???).

Althea spends homeroom working on her Spanish while Mat looks around and goofs off.

Much later, just after the last class, Althea and Mat run into Kim.

Kim: OMG, Althea, why didn't you tell me you had TWO hot cousins????

Althea: Two? What are you talking about?

Kim: There is some guy waiting for you out front. *whispers* He looks JUST like Legolas!!!

Althea, trying to hide a moan: Oh. Him. Just a second.

Althea grabs Mat and runs out of the building. Sure enough, Legolas is standing there, bow out, examining the trees out front.

Althea: Leg…Legolas???

Legolas: Ah, yes, that would be me.

Althea: What are you doing here???

Legolas: Actually, I was hoping you could tell me. I was hunting with Gimli and then all of a sudden, I was here.

Althea: You are in an alter universe. The planet is called Earth. You are currently standing in front of my school. Come on, lets go before anyone sees you!!

Althea drags Mat and Legolas into her car and drives home. The gang is waiting for her when she opens the door. The house is in shambles. There is toilet paper EVERYWHERE and various stains on the carpets and walls. Arya and Rand are making out AGAIN on the couch and Yoda is using the Force to keep Eragon from killing Rand.

Althea: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON????????

Yoda: Chaos, this home is without its master…or mistress.

Althea: No kidding!! What did you do?? Have a food fight???

Eragon: No, I was trying to kill Rand.

Althea: Well, guess what, someone is coming over soon so you had better start working your asses off cleaning up.

Everyone pitches in to clean up.

TO BE CONTINUED……

IN THE NEXT EPISODE………

What will Victoria say when she gets there? Is Legolas_ really_ gay?? Will Rand and Arya make it?? Find out next time!!!!

* * *

A/N: Someone pointed out there was something wrong with the last chapter, which, upon checking it out, I found I had accidentally posted a chapter from my one other stories, Return. :D So, lets just say its a shameless plug and go read my Phoenix Files stories! They start with Enemies Through Time. ;) Thanks to MatOdin for pointing that out! And thanks to Cosme, Nulina and Quinn for reviewing! I 3 y'all!


	6. Episode 6

EPISODE 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Althea and the gang have just finished cleaning the last stains when the door bell rings.

Doorbell: _Ding-dong!!!_

Althea, looking at her watch: Yikes!!! It is 5!! Everyone, get up stairs and stay there!!! If I see you down here before I say you can come down, I will kill all of you, and I am not joking!!!

Everyone(except for Mat) runs upstairs. Althea sighs and opens the door.

Victoria: Finally. It took you long enough. Well, let's just get this over with. I actually have a life and need to return to it. Being here is lowering my IQ by the second.

Althea, sugar sweetly: Oh really? I would have thought it would have raised it, seeing as I have the higher grades.

Victoria: Yeah sure. Just hurry up. Ugh, what is that smell?

Althea, looking around innocently: What smell? My cousin Adrianna was cooking this afternoon, you probably smell that.

Victoria: Whatever. Let's just get this over with.

They work on their biology assignment for the next two hours. When Victoria drives away in her pink Corvette, Althea collapses onto the couch. She looks up when Mat hesitates in front of her.

Althea, wearily: What is it Mat?

Mat, haltingly: Ummm…you are going to want to come look at this…it is creeping me out.

Althea follows Mat upstairs to the room Eragon and Legolas are sharing. Althea halts in the doorway, not believing what her eyes see.

Legolas is dressed in ARYA'S clothes and is brushing his hair out.

Legolas: Does this skirt make me look fat?

Eragon:……………

Althea:………………

Everyone else:………………

Legolas: What? Tolkien didn't say I was gay? Cause that was the reason I was willing to stay in Middle Earth without leaving with my people. They don't want homos in the Land Beyond the Sea.

Althea, closing her eyes tightly: I can NOT believe I just saw that. Take those clothes off and put on some proper clothing, you perv!!!

Legolas, sulkily: But it's so pretty!!!

Althea: NOW!!!

Althea pushes everyone out of the room and slams the door. Just then the front door opens.

Strange Voice (SV): Althea, I'm home! Oh my God, what is that smell?? Damn it, Thea, have you been baking again?

Althea: Oh no! My sister is home!!

SV: Thea!!! Were are you??

TO BE CONTINUED……

IN THE NEXT EPISODE………

Who is the SV??? What is WITH Rand and Arya?? Can we deal with a horny Legolas??? Find out next time!!!!


End file.
